Episode 9666 (14th January 2019)
Plot Sophie demands to know if Tim was involved in Duncan's accident after reading about in the Gazette. With Duncan in hospital, Olivia posts a picture of her father and mother on Twitter saying she doesn't want to lose another parent. Tim confesses to Sophie that he witnessed the accident. Audrey is delighted when Nick gives her tickets for a mini-break to Rome. Leanne is equally pleased when she receives an expensive necklace. Chatting to Nick about the effect Josh had on David, Sarah almost lets slip about the way that Callum died, puzzling him as to her meaning. Steve, Tracy and Amy return from Tenerife. Tracy is exhausted after Steve's constant demands for sex. The oncologist tells Sinead the cancer has grown, she needs radiotherapy and that means that the baby must be born by caesarean today. She and Daniel are in shock but she decides to go ahead. Sophie goes to the hospital to check on Duncan. Olivia blames her and Tim for hassling him into attempting suicide. Sally returns to her cell to find it wrecked with "RIP" scrawled on the wall. Waiting in reception, Sophie is stunned to see May Radfield arrive, recognising her from the Twitter photograph. She introduces herself as a neighbour of Duncan's and says he's been transferred to a specialist unit and offers to take her there. May, calling herself Sarah, accepts an offer of a lift there. Steve finds Tracy hiding in the Rovers. She demands to be romanced before agreeing to more sex. Sophie takes a surreptitious picture of May and rings Tim with the news, saying she's going to drive her around and for him to take the picture to Duncan saying they have his wife and demand a confession from him. Gina, overhearing, offers to help Tim but he curtly refuses. Duncan comes round and says that someone tried to kill him. While Sinead waits for a theatre to come free, Beth, Kirk, Craig, Carla, Sarah, Sean and Izzy turn up at the hospital for an impromptu baby shower. She is touched but Daniel is unhappy at their presence. Sophie leaves her phone recording while she drives May around, trying to talk her into saying something that implicates her. A terrified Sally hears from Jodie Sheppard that Marcia is coming out of segregation tomorrow. Elsa turns up on the street, having seen a picture of Leanne with her necklace that she's seen online. As Leanne watches from afar, she warns him that the divorce is on hold while her lawyer investigates his financial matters. Tim shows Duncan the picture Sophie took of May, telling him they've got her and he's going to do exactly what he orders him to. Cast Regular cast *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Oncologist - Raji James *Olivia Radfield - Arianna Ajtar *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *May Radfield - Helene Maksoud *Jodie Sheppard - Laurie Delaney *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Mr Merchant's consulting room, maternity ward, ICU room 4 and corridor, reception and exterior *Norcross Prison - Cell and communal landing *Unknown road Notes *The exterior of MediaCity studios doubled as the entrance to Weatherfield General while roads outside the studio in Trafford Park were used for the scene of Sophie Webster driving May Radfield. *A nurse and a paramedic at Weatherfield General are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim admits to Sophie that he left Duncan for dead after being hit by a van; and Sinead is told she must give birth due to the need for urgent radiotherapy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,804,261 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes